


Waterfalls

by deathbyfiction



Series: Phoenix [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Multiverse, Mutual Pining, Probably Some Drama, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfiction/pseuds/deathbyfiction
Summary: it’s time for Steve Rogers to meet his destiny
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Phoenix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208525
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. One

Using the daytime to my advantage I enter the lobby of the building. I walk up to the reception desk show my ID tell the overly styled receptionist who I’m here to see, she tells me to take a seat and someone will be with me shortly. I move deliberately slowly but then once I sit down I can’t stop my knees from bouncing with nerves. Thankfully they move too fast for the eye too pick up, like the wings of a humming bird. I fiddle with the frays hanging from the intentional rips on the knees of my jeans but then think better of it realising I could probably unravel the whole leg in the blink of an eye and that would draw attention. 

“Good Morning...” I look up to see a strawberry blonde standing over me “... please follow me...” I get up and follow her deeper into the building, the sound of her court shoe stilettos reverberating on the polished floor. We come to a stop in front of a nondescript door on which she sharply knocks three times before opening it “... he’s ready for you...” 

“Thank you...” I linger in the doorway, trying to get everything I wanted to say in the right order, this has been a long time coming. 

“You can come in... I don’t bite...” a man rises from behind a desk and walks towards me, right hand out stretched for me to shake, which I do, with careful caution “... Tony Stark... you’re Jamie Sommers...” 

“Yes...” 

“Come in... come in...” after he releases my hand he goes back to sitting behind his desk and motions for me to sit in the chair opposite. I do so, once again with caution “... so firstly I’m a huge fan HUGE of both your work and the original Jamie Sommers, I take it that’s who you’re named after?” 

“Erm...” 

He waves his hand in a dismissive fashion “... so Miss Sommers, it is Miss right?” he winks at me as he grins “... how can I help?” 

About a year ago I discovered that if you knew the right people and had enough money you could make an appointment with Iron Man himself, Tony Stark. To talk to him about ANYTHING. You could pitch him an invention like a bizarre version of Dragons Den, you could ask him if he’d come to your birthday party, you could ask him to pay for your research for a PhD. Or you could ask him a favour, like the Godfather without the daughters wedding, and the... murdering. 

A favour was the reason I was here. 

“I need your help” 

“Well... I can see that...” he looks down at a projected screen on the surface of his desk “... you already have PhDs in... Biomechanics, Biochemistry AND Astrophysics... now while I may be removed from the world of... regular money I do know that you are wealthy enough to afford another research project yourself, so...” 

“I need you to protect me...” 

“Like a bodyguard?” 

“In a way...” 

“You’re in trouble?” 

“Yes” 

“And the police... or is this... have you discovered something or invented something that could be... because you’re obviously capable of... many things... but on this occasion I can’t help you... I’m more a protector of... well the Earth on a few occasions and you are one woman... an obviously brilliant one at that but still... I mean I can put you in touch with...” 

“My name isn’t Jamie Sommers” 

He narrows his eyes at me “... yet my data here proves you are, do you think I’d let someone in my building without thoroughly vetting them? I’ve been fooled before I’ll give you that but recently I’ve tightened my belt so to speak...” 

“And do you think that I wouldn’t know how to fool not only your AI but every other data system on the planet... you don’t live as long as I have... experience as many changes in the world as I have to learn how to go undetected, it used to be just pieces of paper, now it’s bites of information that float in a cloud... now I repeat, Mr Stark I NEED your help...” 

“And you are clearly crazy whoever you are...” 

I see him reach for an panic button under the desk “... I’m not here to hurt you... please don’t push that... help me Mr Stark you’re my only hope...” 

He sits back in his chair, relaxes slightly “... I’m only listening because of the Star Wars quote... start at the beginning... you’ve got five minutes...”

“My real name is Lilith...” 

“Just Lilith? Like Cher? Or Prince?”

“When I was born surnames weren’t needed, and it was before people had... professions... if you were ever officially referred to it was by your place of birth... so I ‘officially’ am Lilith of Skógafoss” 

“So that would make you...” 

“I stopped counting... a long time ago... but over two thousand years...” 

“You’re not doing much to disprove my theory that you are crazy” 

“I’m a vampire” 

He bursts out laughing “... oh that’s... who set this one up? Was it Pepper? Is this retribution for me forgetting her birthday? Which in my defence things have been kind of crazy round here... I got a make a new shield for a pensioner, got some girl who can produce star light...” 

“This isn’t a joke Mr Stark...” 

“Oh you’re good...” he waves a finger at me “... whatever Pepper paid you it’s worth it...” he pushes a button on the intercom “... Pepper... you can come in now...” 

I try to use my face to communicate the seriousness of what I’m telling him but he’s still laughing.

“Tony?” 

“Pepper I told you I was sorry I forgot your birthday, I thought I’d made up for it with Isle Potts but... really... this is...” he waves his hand in my direction “... a vampire?” 

I look round to where she’s stood just inside the room having closed the door behind her “... I don’t know what you’re talking about Tony...” 

“Oh come on Pep... you’re annoyed I get it but... THIS...” he looks up at her then back to me “... this is a... joke... right?” 

“No Mr Stark... I am a vampire, there’s always been vampires, and every agency that you are held ‘accountable’ by have always known about the existence of vampires right from when government agencies were town councils in wooden churches lit by candles...” 

“Pepper?” 

“Tony I swear... this is not me...” she walks through the office so she’s stood behind his chair 

“It’s daylight?” 

“I was born a vampire, those that are... turned are afflicted by ‘the curse of the moon’ also before you ask... garlic? Myth... crosses? Myth... holy water? Myth... stake to the heart? Myth... silver? Sadly not a myth... and the only way to kill most vampires is to cut off their head with a silver sword... all caught up?” They both nod “... when aliens rained from the sky a few years ago a sanctuary was broken into... it did belong to a... mystical being known as the ancient one... now I believe it belongs to a Dr Stephen Strange... that’s not of true importance though what is important is that in all the chaos of that day a book was stolen a very old magical powerful book that contained ancient incantations and instructions on how to... well basically a vampires rule the earth master plan... and to do that I have to die, me and all the other born vampires...” 

“Other born vampires?” 

“There’s not many of us left Mr Stark... now for centuries, millennium even, vampires have lived in covens... they range in numbers anywhere from three to three hundred, and there’s never been any... forgive the phrase... ‘bad blood’ between them... never an argument over territories, and any matters that needed... attention are dealt with by a ‘in house’ council... we live by laws just as you do... but now a war is on the horizon... between those who want to stay in the shadows and those who want to rule the world... and I’m here to ask for your protection... please Mr Stark... I don’t want to die... I know my longer life may give you the impression I’ve achieved so much and I have but there’s one thing left I need to do... a sort of... ancient destiny...” 

“What about your... coven?” 

“Ahhh I am... a nomad... my ability to walk in the daylight allows me to live, despite not ageing... as human, just like you... but when the attempts on my life began I had to go into hiding... and now I’m here to ask for your help, not to fight but to protect me” 

“Lilith... it’s too... you know what I’m going to call you Lily...” he looks round and up “... Pep can you bring Fury down here... now please...”

“Tony...”

“I’m safe... if Lily here needs my help and she truly is a... vampire then she’s not going to eat me...” she gives him a sniff nod and leaves the room “... you’re not though right... going to eat me I mean?” 

“About that...” he folds inwards “... in return for your... protection I have something to... sweeten the deal so to speak... firstly let me assure you that I have NEVER drunk human blood, nor have a ever sired another vampire... until the nineteen sixties I survived on...” I swallow thickly as the thought of it churns my stomach “... pigs blood... but since then I have been consuming a substance of my own creation... synthetic human blood... at first it was... well it wasn’t the greatest and had no other application other to sustain me... but now...” I dig in my jacket pocket and pull out the little ziplock bag containing my creation and slide it across the desk “... I believe it might be of some use...” 

“A little red... pill?” 

“A compound in a soluble capsule, all you need to do is add it to water and it’ll produce universal donor blood... I find one capsule to half a pint of water will make a full pint of blood...” 

He taken the capsule out and is closely examining the capsule “... it’s been... tested in the field? On human subjects?” 

“No... not... yet” 

“And that’s where I come in?” 

“Yes” 

“I mean the possibilities are... in combat or accidents... catastrophic events... limitless... so vampires huh? Are there... werewolves?” 

“It’s not my place to say... but there may or may not be in Russia some cold deep dark forests where I wouldn’t advise going when the moon is at its fullest...” 

“Oh great... I mean that’s... great” 

“If it makes you feel better the numbers... if there are numbers of course... have dwindled... apparently they’re very selective over... mates...” 

“Witches?” 

“You already know that wizards exist so isn’t that question slightly sexist?” 

“I thought a male witch was a warlock?” 

“Potato pot-a-toe...” 

“Fairies?” 

“Not that I’ve ever come across” 

“Two thousand years huh?” 

“I haven’t been awake for all of it... I can put myself in a state of hibernation... like a bear... usually I do I it when... well when my ideas do not meet the technological capacities of the time, but I’ve not felt the need to do so since the eighteen hundreds...” 

He nods “... coffins?” 

“There are trends within vampires as there are with humans... an obsession with the gothic lead to coffins... but it’s very macabre... I prefer a bed...” 

“So you do sleep?” 

“Of course...” 

“Dracula?” 

“Is... the vampire Jesus... seriously... I don’t think he’s... well... he’s somewhere neither dead nor alive... but not currently walking the earth...” 

“Celebrity vampires?” 

“A few yes...” 

“Powers?” 

“Mine?” Another nod “... speed, strength, accelerated healing and the ability to... compel people to do as I want but I rarely use it... like I said, I have lived as human as possible...” 

“If I... drank your blood?” 

“You wouldn’t be a vampire, I’d have to bite you first, but vampire blood, especially that as pure as mine would... it has a... drug like effect on humans, you would be... I’ve been told it’s a sense of euphoria... there have been examples of transference of memories along with the consumption and I would also be able to locate you... not... forever but for a couple of days yes... I think it’s very... intimate, others not so much...” 

“And BORN a... vampire?” 

“Yes... my parents were vampires” 

“Were?” 

“Ahhhh... yes... once a vampire, a born vampire not ‘made’ meets their true mate they begin to age, just as a human would and then they do indeed die of old age...” 

“But still a vampire?” 

“Yes... although that is my understanding of a legend Mr Stark, as I said born vampires are a rarity, and my parents died when I was quite young... by today’s demographic anyway...” 

“And the place you were born?” 

“Iceland... I lived near a beautiful waterfall...” 

“Can I see them?” 

“Excuse me?” 

He taps his fingernail to his tooth “... the goods Lily... the goods...” 

“It’s quite impolite to ask but very well...” the air in this room is so silent that as my fangs tear through my gums even his human ears will probably hear the sound. 

The colour drains from his face “... ok... perhaps I didn’t need to see that... can you put them away?... much better... can you...” he ducks his head as if he means for only me to hear despite there being no one else in the room “... shape shift?” 

“Oh...” I laugh “... yes but it’s of no use really... more a dumb party trick... mostly it’s a bat... because I’m a vampire but there are others who can change in to many animals, some choose to live that way for years on end...” 

He gulps as he sits back up “... yeah perhaps I’m not ready to see that...” 

The door opens without a notification of a knock and a tall dark skinned man enters, he’s bald, and wearing an eye patch and a long leather trench coat. The first thing he does when he gets to the side of me is bow. 

“Your highness” he stands back up straight “I am...” 

“Your... highness?” 

“I’ll take it from here Mr Stark...” 

“It’s my office, she came to see me, I’m staying...” 

There’s an exchange of silent argument between them but the man with the eyepatch eventually gives in and turns back to me with Mr Stark still sitting behind his desk “Your Highness... I am Director Nick Fury of SHIELD and we have been searching for you... you are in danger... we are here to offer you protection” 

“Which is why I sought council with Mr Stark... so you know... about me?” 

“Of course...” 

“Your... Highness though... you said your name was Lilith?” 

“It is...” 

“She’s a Princess... her parents were the King and Queen of a country that no longer exists... she’s the oldest vampire... and the only true vampire royalty left...” 

“Yeah about that... VAMPIRES... didn’t think to tell me?” 

“Until recently there was no need to tell you, they’d lived alongside... us... peacefully... you would have died never knowing, because there was no need for you to know...” 

“I searched SHIELD...” 

“Oh you mean the time you failed to notice there was an extremist group operating within SHIELD... as I’ve told you before Stark you are not omnipotent... so... Your Highness...” 

“Lilith is fine...” 

“Very well... Lilith... please consider this tower your home... Stark will find you an apartment... I will join you later, but should you need anything in the meantime...” 

“You’re gonna lock me up in a tower? Like Rapunzel?” 

“She was blonde... you’re... I don’t know if I ever saw hair as black as yours before... plus... she’s in danger... I live here too you know... what’s to stop my HOME being invaded by hoards of blood sucking creatures of the night... no offence” 

“Mr Stark when you had this building created do you honestly think that me and other... people knowing vampires exist that we wouldn’t have certain failsafes installed to stop such an event from happening?” 

“She got in here...” 

“SHE was born a vampire... the rules don’t apply to her...” 

“But my... belongings...” 

“Will be collected... Mr Stark will arrange that for you...” 

“What am I a courier service?” 

“Your Highness...” he bows to me again, not as grandly as the first time but it’s still very much a bow, and once he’s stood up straight again he takes giant strides and swiftly leaves the room closing the door behind him.

“It would seem your highness that you have my upmost protection as you wished...” he sighs “... where can I find your belongings...” 

“In a lockup in Brooklyn... it’s a...” 

“FUCKING BROOKLYN WHAT THE... WITH THE... BROOKLYN?” 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Doesn’t matter...” he slides a piece of paper and pen across the desk towards me “... write down the address and entry code please...” as I pick up the pen he grabs my wrist “... that... what is that?” 

“A birthmark...” I free my wrist from his grasp with ease and look at the mark on my ring finger “... I think they’re called port wine stains? I’ve never tried to have it removed as we can’t be... well tattooed or... have any skin alterations... so it’s there... forever I guess...” 

“It looks like... sorry I think I’ve seen it somewhere before... a half moon... ANYWAY...” I write down the requested information and slide the paper back to him, he folds it up placing it in his pocket as he stands “... if you wait here... I’ll send Pepper in and she will take you to your living space so...” he squeezes my shoulder as he passes “... welcome home... Your Highness...”


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s POV

“So we’re on... babysitting duty?” 

“And heavy lifting...” 

The Monday after Bucky and Savannah got engaged Tony, who was more irate than I’ve seen him in a while stormed into the penthouse and sent me and Sam to Brooklyn to collect belongings and bring them back to the tower. Who do they belong to? He wouldn’t say exactly just someone that needed our... protection, oh AND when we get back make sure this... person was doing ok because they’d clearly had a stressful day. 

It was Sam who dragged Bucky along for the ride, well more to help load up the van with the crates we found in the lockup. He, like Sam, also complained a lot. But we were in Brooklyn, if we hadn’t been to see him, simply because we were in Brooklyn he’d have complained a lot about that too. No Savannah though, she’s at work. But I made sure to tell Bucky that after my night terrors or whatever they were I was feeling a lot better. Before Tony had stormed in I’d actually woken up feeling pretty... blissful. Like I was safe, and relieved. Because I know Savannah will have been worried. When she arrived yesterday I realised, like a wave washing over me that she is my friend. I have female friends but... I only know them because they’re part of my new world, and now I have Savannah. She’s taken on a few shapes in the time that I’ve known her, rescuer, confidant, but yesterday when she told me we’d have been friends regardless of Bucky it was like a lightbulb, of course we would have. 

The lockup wasn’t... packed, a few crates, couple of suitcases and what seemed to be very old designer luggage trunks. The only unusual thing was that where most lockup’s like this would smell damp or mouldy this one smelt like fresh flowers. Like I was standing in a meadow on a summers day, one filled with wild flowers somewhere near the sea. If Bucky and Sam noticed this they didn’t mention it. 

“Savannah’s Dad is a wizard... like Gandalf” 

“What do you know about Gandalf?” 

“Me and Steve read the Hobbit... in nineteen thirty seven... he was a sickly kid remember? Outside was bad, inside with books was good...” 

“I knew y’all were nerds, I knew it...” 

Only Sam returned to the tower with me, Bucky wanted to walk Hopper, he goes on these long rambling walks around Brooklyn in the hope of unlocking more of his memories from before the war. I don’t worry about him suddenly getting a wave of recollection and... wobbling because Savannah has more than got a handle on that situation. She’ll probably scoop him up, along with the puppy take him home and have one of their ridiculous conversations about absolute nonsense. Am I jealous? Yeah I am, although it’s very typical of Bucky to get it right first time, to land on his feet like a cat and end up with a cat in the process. I hadn’t thought about... relationships, not until Bucky met Savannah, or rather she FOUND him, then seeing how much fun they have, how they complete each other, that’s what made me jealous, where’s mine? Maybe Bucky’s right, our war IS over? And after... Europe things have certainly been quiet on the bad guy front. Unless Tony knows something I don’t, which sadly, he often does. 

“Which one do we take up first? And why is whoever in the presidential suite? And why do we have a presidential suite?” 

“Sam I have no idea... I didn’t know about the suite but I did... assume... I mean it’s Stark, he built a city in building, there’s dorms as well for where his... science students stay... because he wants them to still have an authentic experience even though they’re staying in essentially a... billionaires playground... I’m guessing they’re an important person... or one they wouldn’t get the suite and two Tony would’ve sent some low level employees to pick up all... whatever all this is...” I lift the rolling shutter on the back of the van up “... erm we take the one that looks most... important?” 

“And then we get someone else to do the rest?” 

“Now that’s an idea... let’s take the trunk there...” 

“Why that one?” 

“It’s... closest?” 

“Fair...” 

We carry the trunk between us, but when we get in the elevator, we have to ask FRIDAY to allow us access to the suite. Which is the first time, well... ever that I’ve had to ask for access to anywhere in this tower, even Tony’s private bathroom. When the elevator doors open again there’s a lobby, a lobby that wouldn’t look out of place at a five star hotel, marble floor and wood panelled walls. There’s a heavy wooden door with two fully armoured SHIELD guards at either side. 

“What’s with the Stormtroopers?” 

“I have no idea...” 

The one on the left takes a step forward “FRIDAY... bio recognition scans...” 

“Captain Steven Grant Rogers... NCO Samuel Thomas Wilson...” 

“Thank you FRIDAY... sorry about that gentleman...” This is my fault right? Because of... Europe. He opens the door for us “... you may enter...” 

“That’s on you... you know that right...” 

“I know... I know...” 

The suite is the same as the penthouse, a living space as opposed to just a room. Sam’s got the front end of the trunk so he goes through the door first then me and just like the lockup I’m hit with the smell of fresh flowers but I can’t see... a person in there. 

“Hello? Erm... my name is Sam... Sam Wilson... I’ve... I mean we’ve brought your... luggage I guess?” 

“Oh... thank you...” a voice floats through the room “... just leave it... wherever...” 

What is that accent? It’s like Bucky’s when I found him, kind of American, kind of... Russian... but it’s not Russian I don’t know what it is but it sounds like the sweetest birds singing. Sam tugs me forward with the trunk and we lower it down next to the door that I assume leads to a bedroom, if it’s like the layout of my home. 

“... do you need anything? Tony said you’d had a... bad day?” 

“More like bad decade...” 

Again, Sam nudges me forward... in a ‘you’re Captain America do something’ gesture so I start walking forwards, I feel like... is this what Savannah’s echoes feel like? I can’t see anything different but I feel... I don’t know there’s something there.... it feels... old? I’m old though?

There’s a body laid out on the couch, a long lean, slender female body, she’s got the skin of a porcelain doll and hair as dark as night. Eyes closed, long black eyelashes rest on high angled cheek bones. Lips as red and shiny as the apple in a fairy tale. She’s dressed in jeans that have those intentional fraying rips at the knees and a black sweatshirt with the MIT logo across the chest. Shoes have been removed, a pair of sneakers lay by the couch, the sneakers that people now wear for ‘fashion’ not exercise. Her socks are striped, red and white, like a candy cane at Christmas. 

Say something... why does my tongue feel too big for my mouth right now? Also is this creepy? Watching someone lay on a couch? With their eyes closed? Sam nudges me again. 

“Sorry... erm...” her eyes open and look up to me and it’s like a bucket of ice just got poured over my head, they’re green, emerald green, it’s like looking down on the entire of the emerald city from the Wizard of Oz in her eyes “... I’m Steve... Rogers... erm... hi...” 

“Oh...” she sits up first then gets to her feet, she’s as tall as me, we’re eye to eye “... I’m Lilith...” she shakes my hand and the moment our skin connects that when I very much ‘echo’, it’s a rush of... it looks like a movie on fast forward... everything’s going to fast to make sense of it “... are you ok?” She let’s go of my hand and goes to shake Sam’s too, whatever just happened to me a hundred percent didn’t happen to him too, or if it did he does a good job of hiding it “... is he alright?” 

“Ahhh our friends got engaged over the weekend, he’s got a hangover... of sorts... I’m Sam...” 

“It’s nice to meet you both... and thank you for bringing my belongings... I hope it wasn’t too much trouble...” 

“Your... accent?” 

“Ahh yes... I appreciate it’s... oddness... I was raised in Iceland but have spent the majority of my adult life in America... with the odd visit to other countries here and there... hence the... accent” 

Wait... “I’m sorry did you say Iceland?” 

“Yes have you been?” 

“Not... physically...” 

She smiles at me and it’s... dazzling “... are you sure you’re ok?” 

“I’m...” 

“Oh good you’ve met the vampire queen...” Vampire? I instinctively grab Sam and pull him out of her view and over the back of the couch where we land in a tangle at Tony’s feet “... really Steve?” 

“Vampire?” 

“Steve I love you but I swear to god if you don’t let go of me...” for reasons I can’t comprehend right now I’m wrapped around Sam like a human shield I unfurl myself and he scrambles to his feet, I stay on the floor. It’s a nice... floor. 

“STEVE...” 

“Yup... yup...” I pull myself off the floor and dust myself off, she doesn’t look... offended? Perhaps I’m not the first to dive headfirst over a couch in front of her 

“So... this is Lilith... she’s vampire royalty... but much prefers Lily...” 

She crosses her arms over her chest “... if you say so... and it’s Princess, NOT Queen and I haven’t thought of myself as any kind of royalty in over a thousand years...” 

“A THOUSAND YEARS?” 

“She’s actually... how old was it? LILY...” 

She rolls her eyes and flares her nostrils in annoyance “... over two thousand” 

“TWO THOUSAND YEARS?” Jeez Steve get a grip 

“Anyway... she needs our help, or rather protection, from other vampires...” 

“OTHER VAMPIRES?” 

“They seek to cut off my head with a silver sword” 

“What is this Highlander?” I have no idea what Sam means with that reference but everyone else in the room does by the looks of things “... there can be only one?” 

“So you... Tony have decided to house a vampire to protect her from other vampires? We...” I point between me and Sam “... live here” 

“So do I Steve... but to put your mind at ease, unbeknownst to me, SHIELD... who have ALWAYS known about vampires by the way... installed various defence systems in the design of MY BUILDING... should there ever be a vampire attack... and before you start walking around covering your necks in scarves and garlic garlands Lily here exists on synthetic blood and had never bitten a human she walks in the daylight as human, sleeps in a bed, like a human, eats regular human food... right?” 

“Yup... I mean you no harm... any of you...” 

“We’re all caught up then?” Me and Sam nod “... good... Lily I have set FRIDAY to allow you access to the rest of the building, including my labs, recreation levels that sort of thing and if you MUST venture outside although I highly recommend against it... you will be accompanied by the stormtroopers... speaking of which I’ll have them bring up the rest of your belongings... think you’ve spooked the Captain here...” 

“I mean you no harm Captain Rogers” 

“Steve is...” why did my voice come out all squeaky “... Steve is fine... should I bow? Your Highness” 

“That won’t be necessary... Steve...”

“Now listen up... Lily is a SECRET... only alpha level team members can know about her, so no and I repeat NO... especially you Sam... flirting with the administration girls on the first floor telling them ‘oh yeah lol we got us a vampire princess in the tower’ as means to get them to go on a date with you... clear? If anyone asks she’s a visiting physicist here to use my labs... got it?” 

“Yup... I hear you...” 

“Steve?” 

“Loud and clear Tony...” 

“Now Lily... if you’d like to join us all for breakfast tomorrow I’ll brief the rest of the team then and you can meet everyone... think it’s best we do it all at once... have a good evening... gentlemen... play nice...” 

I hear Tony telling the guards to bring up the rest of her belongings before I hear the elevator doors signalling his departure. 

“Vampire huh?” 

“Yup...” 

Sam shrugs “Cool...” 

She’s released her arms from across her chest, they’re now hanging at her waist, the cuffs of her sweater partially obscuring her hands. She looks so... unsure, unsure and... almost frightened. 

“Will you be... I mean do you... we can...” why can’t I get a full sentence out? 

“What the gentleman here is trying to say is, will you be alright? We can stay if you need us to? But I have a feeling I know the answer already... something along the lines of... I’m two thousand years old I don’t need idiot men to care for me?” 

She nods “... something like that...” 

“Where’s your boyfriend?” What is wrong with my brain today? Smooth Steve, smooth...

“Bold of you to immediately assume my sexual preferences are for males... Captain...” 

I’ve irritated her, she does not look happy with my... accusation? Assumption? And I’m realising I probably should not piss off a very old vampire by being a dumbass. 

Sam glares at me then turns back to her “... again what I think our Captain here is trying to say is... should we notify a... special person of your whereabouts?” 

“Ahhh no... there has just been me for sometime now... humans... get old, I do not... attachments only end in heartbreak, and death... again from old age not because I... bit them... over the past year I have been in hiding, well I guess I still am only this Tower is much nicer than where I have been hiding so I’ve not...” 

“Hey I’m FROM Brooklyn” 

“I didn’t say that’s where I was hiding... that is simply where I kept my belongings... and if you must know I’m quite fond of Brooklyn...” 

She’s staring at me again, making me feel like she’s peering into my soul. Sam looks at her then back at me as if to shake me out of what feels like a trance. I look away, specifically down towards her hands. She’s got some very expensive looking rings on her right hand, but I imagine living for as long as she has you would amass such things. Then to her left and that’s when I see it. 

“Birth... birthmark?” She tugs her sleeves down further covering her hands 

“Yes... I cannot have my skin altered, so it’s still there... it was of interest to Mr Stark too...” 

“Well... Your Highness if you’ll excuse us... we’ll leave you to... unpack...” 

Sam literally tugs my elbow and motions his head towards the door. 

“You should know Captain... in the interest of... honesty... I was sent to find you... when you... crashed the Valkyrie... by Peggy Carter...” 

“No...” 

“No?” 

“If Peggy Carter knew about vampires she would have told me... of that I am sure... good evening Your Highness” 

I march from the room, you can take the boy out of the army but you can’t take the army out of the boy. Sam catches up with me in the elevator. He waits for the doors to slide closed. 

“WHAT THE FUCK STEVE?” 

“What?” 

“Oh SO many things... you heard Stark, the powers that be have always known about vampires, so it’s entirely possibly Peggy sent her after you... think about it, she’d be fast, probably doesn’t feel the cold, could survive without a whole team and fuck load of equipment to look for your sorry ass in the ocean... and why couldn’t you get a sentence out?” 

“Oh I’m sorry I was slightly distracted by the over two thousand year old VAMPIRE... who could rip us all to pieces in the blink of an eye... perhaps that was more important than forming a full sentence... and as for Peggy... I just...” 

“Everyone’s got secrets Steve... even Peggy... I can imagine a swarm of vampires could come in very handy against fighting the nazis...” 

“Uh huh... maybe I’ll take a little dive into...” 

“Nope... nope... Bucket may be a fucking idiot but when he said you gotta stop living in the past and live in the now he was a hundred percent right... so no pouring over files to see if you can decipher some kind of code that refers to vampires... and what the hell was with pointing out her birthmark? I thought you were a man from another time? A time of politeness... a time where gentlemen did not point out a lady’s... imperfections...” 

“I had the same mark” 

“You did what now?” 

“The birthmark on her finger, I had the same one, in the same place, but the other half of the... circle...” 

“And you don’t now?” 

“Nope the serum got rid of it...” 

“I see...” 

“See what?” 

“That whatever happens with the Princess... you’re very possibly her... Prince”

“WHAT? ... no... that’s dumb...” 

“Oh come on Cap... matching birthmarks... she knew Peggy... and correct me if I’m misremembering but yesterday you woke up screaming about... where was it again? ... oh her birth place...” 

“I’m not ready...” 

“Europe wasn’t your fault Steve... or do you need me to come get Savannah to kick your ass again over that because I’m sure she’d be delighted to do so... plus can you ever be... ready? Don’t think you get a choice... not when it’s... destiny” 

“I refuse to believe that me... the person who’s only just thinking on finding someone... that... that someone would be a ancient vampire... because can I remind you vampires don’t age... and while the serum did many things, it did not give me immortality... so... if Stark says we protect her, we protect her... but that’s as far as it goes... strictly professional...” 

“Uh huh... whatever you say Cap...”


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily’s POV

“Good Morning Dr Banner...” he’s stood looking at a bank of screens in the middle of a vast multipurpose laboratory.

“Lily... hello... again... please call me Bruce...” 

I step forward carefully monitoring the speed of my movement to take a closer look at the screens “... working on anything... good? ... Bruce” 

He sighs “... same as always... Dr Jekell trying to control Mr Hyde...” 

“I could try and help? I’ve always been curious and never had access to the... data?” 

“You know what... I’d like that very much... so I’ve set you up with a workstation over here...” he sets off leading me to the far side of the huge space “... we’re very excited to have a scientist of your calibre here... I mean Jamie Sommers is... well you’re her so I don’t need to tell you... you’ve met the rest of our merry band of men?” 

This time, I sigh “... yes” 

“Not good?” 

“They’re reactions were not an unfamiliar experience to me... to what I am... but the Asgardian was very welcoming...” 

“Ahhh yes Savannah Rogers... no relation to Steve by the way, more a... happy coincidence... she’s... well even before she came into her... abilities she was much as she is now... funny, fierce, loyal... and perfectly capable of wrangling a hundred year old amnesiac assassin...” 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Bucky...” 

“The bike mechanic?” 

“His chosen profession in the modern world, he holds the title for the worlds longest serving prisoner of war, HYDRA captured him in World War Two, tortured him, brainwashed him, turned him into a relentless killing machine, gave him a metal arm...” 

“Are you talking about The Winter Soldier?” 

“Yes?” 

“Wow... I thought... well... I worked for the government during the Second World War, then after I still had... contacts within that community who would tell me of The Winter Soldier... to be honest from everything I heard of him I assumed HYDRA had got a vampire of their own... that’s... awful... poor guy” 

“He’s... good now... I’d highly recommend talking to Savannah if you have any questions about anyone, she lacks filter and will tell you the truth when other people will... not lie but fluff the truth...” 

“Noted... and erm... Captain... Rogers... is... I don’t think he likes me...” 

“Now that does surprise me...” he pulls a high wheeled stool from under the desk we’ve walked to and motions for me to sit down “... he’s always whining about having no one with shared life experiences the same as him, yet you would’ve lived in the time period he did... I wouldn’t take it to heart, he was frozen for seventy years when he went in the ice pretty much the strangest thing science made was him and when he woke up... well it was a hell of an adjustment period...” 

“I was actually sent to try and find him after he... crashed I mentioned it to him and he...” 

“You mentioned the P word didn’t you?” 

“Yes?” 

“All hail Saint Peggy... she’s a erm... sensitive topic... don’t take it to heart, he’ll come round mainly because Sam chastises him if he’s rude... so... this is your log in screen, if you swipe your ID on your keyboard there it’ll give you access to everything you need... are you working on anything... that you can tell me about?” 

I pull my ID card and USB stick from my pockets “I’m working on a cure... for vampirism... some people over the years have grown weary, some have been turned against their will... so... a cure... but not for me... my biology is different, with turned vampires it’s all about reversing the cell changes, or rather decelerating the cell regeneration that causes immortality...” 

“Huh... about that...” he’s turned away to return to his own workstation but has stopped to... hover “... you were born... a vampire... erm... and your parents were vampires...” 

“Are you enquiring as to the origin of my species?” 

“Yes...” 

“Well... by the time we... as in vampires began to question that, there weren’t enough of us born vampires left to... decipher it all... so where you... a human know about the history of evolution... we the remaining vampires, born vampires, only have bible stories... and even those are... varied... there’s the vampire Adam and Eve where instead of an apple it was a thirst for blood, don’t drink the blood or you’ll be doomed to walk the earth for eternity etc... THEN there’s the version that the ORIGINAL vampire was Judas, that God punished him for his betrayal of Jesus by turning him into an immortal... blood sucker... or that the original vampire was the devils answer to Jesus and we are all born of him...” 

“What do you think?” 

“I think it was evolution... the difference between a domestic canine and a wild wolf...” 

“Humans being the domestic canine...” 

“Right... I try not to think on it too much, I could and have driven myself crazy with these questions...” 

“Speaking of questions...” 

“You have more?” 

“Sorry...” 

“Go ahead, to be honest I’ve been hiding away by myself for so long it’s nice to be able to physically speak to someone... no matter the subject...” 

“Dracula?” 

“Ahhh I tried to explain this to Mr Stark yesterday, while Dracula very much exists, he is not... well I haven’t heard anything about him since the publication of Bram Stoker’s book so it’s possible very possible that he either hid himself away... or some government agency has him in a deep dark hole... there’s nothing overly special about him, much like Jesus Christ the legends of his... capabilities have become exaggerated the more time has past by...” 

“Who is he... or WAS he I guess...” 

“With that question we come full circle, some say Judas, some say the anti christ, my PERSONAL opinion is Vlad the Impaler... a barbaric soldier who chanced upon a vampire and was turned to allow him to defeat... whoever he was at war with, my history is... rusty... but like I said... I have not heard a rumour of Dracula whoever is he or was since the eighteen hundreds... and I was in Vienna...” 

“Vienna? Please don’t tell me Frankenstein is real?” 

“There was a man, Viktor Black... a brilliant man, sadly limited by the time in which he lived, he tried to restart human hearts with electricity, there was no grave robbing, no sewing parts of corpses together... and certainly never a ‘monster’ the corpses hearts did beat, but the patients never regained consciousness, their brains had been deprived of oxygen for too long, I’m fairly sure Viktor’s research aided the creation of the defibrillator...” 

“Wow... I mean... where else have you been?” 

“Oh... Ancient Egypt or just Egypt as I knew it... when the pyramids were built, it was easy to live there as they believed in more than one god and that those gods walked the earth so I could move... as a vampire and it wasn’t a... big deal... they just believed me to be a god, although when I lived there I only ever went out at night because it was too dam hot otherwise... I lived in Italy during the Renaissance, I was there by accident I’d gone back to the coliseum, but when things got... boring I’d put myself in hibernation...” 

“I assume your multilingual?”

“Of course, including some long forgotten languages too... in fact... my next PhD is going to be in language... I feel I need a refresher...” 

“How long have you been in America?” 

“Hmmm since... well I came before it was ‘discovered’ but I didn’t return to... settle here until the late eighteen hundreds... I have lived everywhere but found the east coast to be my favourite, New York is a very handy starting point to a journey anywhere in the world...” 

“I will probably think of many more questions... but thank you for... humouring me... I’ll leave you to your work...” 

“You are very welcome Dr... sorry... Bruce...” 

It’s refreshing being able to work without constantly looking over my shoulder because I feel (somewhat) safe, the remainder of the morning passes quickly as I lose myself in my research and the bizarre ‘meet n greet’ I was subjected to is long forgotten. 

At least it was... until I leave the lab in search of food and coffee, and run smack into Captain Rogers and Mr Wilson in the elevator. 

“Your Highness...” he’s stood against the back wall, he looks up when I enter then very intently at the floor once the doors slide closed 

“Captain Rogers... Mr Wilson...” 

“Sam is just fine... honestly...” he’s taken a step away from the back to stand next to me “... I’m sorry if you felt... unwelcome this morning... we’ve seen... some things and just when we think we’ve got a grip on... well... and now there’s vampires” 

“I completely understand and you weren’t ALL unwelcoming...” I turn to look at Steve but he’s still looking at the floor “... and I was unaware I was in the presence of The Winter Soldier” 

“What the fuck do you know about The Winter Soldier? Or should I just go straight for the jugular and say Hail HYDRA?” 

“Was that an intentional vampire joke Captain? I’m not HYDRA but I know of them and I know of The Winter Soldier because as I told you yesterday I briefly worked for the war effort... JUST as you did...” The automated voice sounds out letting me know that the elevator has reached the ‘food court’ “... this is my stop... gentlemen...” 

“Oh ours too... right Steve?” I don’t need to turn around to know there’s a very intent sets of looks being exchanged by my elevator companions “... well I’ll join you Lily if you don’t mind?” 

“Not at all... it would be my pleasure...” 

Sam and I step out of the elevator and then I hear a deep sigh followed by the Captains heavy footsteps trailing us. 

Food Court is the right word, there’s cuisines from all around the world being served, along with mostly amusingly a ‘StarkBucks’ with Mr Starks’s alter ego Iron Man as the logo on the cups in place of the infamous mermaid. I grab a chicken and avocado ‘Buddha Bowl’ and select a table near the window, firstly because it has three seats and secondly because it’s far away enough from the rest of the personnel in here should my dining mates wish to quiz me as Bruce did that our conversations will not be overheard by ears that do not have the correct clearance level. 

“So you do... eat...” Sam slides down to sit on my right, placing a large burrito and nachos on the table in front of him. The Captain sits next to him to my left with the most boring looking plate of food I’ve ever chanced my eyes upon, a bland selection of plain chicken and quinoa with broccoli

“Of course... I get hungry just as you do...” 

“And it tastes like... food?” 

“Ahhh yes... my tastebuds are perhaps more... enhanced than average... I can tell if something is... spoiled... more easily than you could, same with smells...” 

“Like a dog” 

“STEVE” 

“Perhaps you would like me to communicate to you in barks Captain would that make you more comfortable?” 

“That won’t be necessary... though I’m starting to think STEVE may have left his manners at the bottom of the ocean...” 

“Just because I’m contractually obligated to protect you doesn’t mean I have to like you...” 

Sam slams his burrito down “STEVE for crying out loud...” 

“Perhaps you’re one of the many MEN I’ve encountered that are threatened by powerful women?” 

“You have no idea how wrong you are on that...” 

“Cap you’ve got two options, one you sit quietly and eat your rabbit food until you can be pleasant to our new friend OR two... I call Little Rogers” the Captain picks up his fork and prods his food, no longer making eye contact with me or Sam 

“Little Rogers?” 

“You met her earlier... Savannah... she’s also a Rogers, for now anyway, and although there’s very little height wise between her and our good Captain here, she’s still Little Rogers and perhaps the only person who Steve is scared of... she... whooo boy she can give him a verbal dressing down when she needs to...” 

“Bruce described her as fearless” 

“To love Bucky, I think she has to be... but she’s very... no nonsense...” 

“I’ll look forward to hopefully spending more time with her... and Bucky... poor guy... I can’t even imagine...” the Captain’s grip on his fork is so hard it’s causing it to bend “... sorry, none of my business” 

He looks me dead in the eye “You’re dam right it isn’t” 

“Steve... second warning... and if the man himself was here he’d gladly tell you all about it, the parts he’s remembers anyway, he’s had to learn a sort of acceptance... so... you like Tony’s lab?” 

“Oh yes... very much so... I have had to be very conscious about how I lived my life so not to draw any attention to myself, it’s so much harder now with the internet... to not have questions raised so I’ve always used university labs because suddenly building my own would raise too many suspicions as to how I could fund such a thing... and while universities are not poor Mr Stark has equipment that I once thought of as only being... theoretical” 

“You’re a nerd aren’t you... Steve’s a nerd too... right Steve? I mean just because he looks like... that doesn’t mean he’s got an empty head...” 

“So you’re rich...” 

“Steve... I swear my hand is edging ever closer to my cell...” 

“It’s ok Sam... I’m not offended... I am... fortunate yes, before banks I had a vault... now I have to be careful and invest, donate, only have small amounts in accounts so as to not arise suspicion...” 

“And those...” he points to the rings on my right hand. 

“Gifts...” without warning his hand shoots across the table and grasps my right hand pulling it closer to his face. I know I should pull back but there’s an odd sort of electricity when he touches my skin that distracts me from immediately doing so 

“From rich old men you ate...” 

Sam bursts out laughing “... you’re not... are you... no Steve... come on...” 

“If you must know the one on my little finger was my mothers and the on the finger next to it was my wedding band...” 

He drops my hand like it’s contaminated... almost flinging it away from himself. 

“But...” 

“To answer the question you’re about to ask Sam, I have been married, twice, one died in a ancient long forgotten war and the other...” I feel the lump rise in my throat “... old age... and as I didn’t begin to age when I met him I stayed with him anyway because I loved him... I loved him so much I chose to watch him grow old... and die... I watched him give up the possibility of becoming a father because he wasn’t my one true mate... so...” 

“So you prefer...” 

“I prefer PEOPLE Sam... once you’ve lived as long as I have gender preferences tend to fade away, just because I fell in love with and married a man doesn’t automatically mean I’m heterosexual...” 

“Well there’s something you definitely have in common with Steve here...” 

“Are you... involved Captain?” 

“I fail to see why that’s any of your business...” 

“I was just making conversation...” 

“That’s a sensitive subject right now Lily...” 

“I apologise... do you prefer the era you’ve ended up in or as the world was before Captain?” 

His nostrils flare with annoyance “I prefer to eat my lunch without being interrogated by a...” he lowers his head “...vampire... a vampire who had to come here and ask for help... which makes you my problem NOT someone to make light chitchat with...” 

“I...” before I can complete my sentence or even form a sentence he pushes himself away from the table stands up and military marches away and into the crowd “... he really doesn’t like me...” 

Sam pulls his cell from his pocket “... Bucket why are you... you’re doing WHAT? ... for the love of God... look just tell Little Rogers code Steve is being an asshole...” he places his cell on the table then turns his whole body to me “... did you hear the other end of that?” 

“No... I mean I could if I wanted to but I tend to tune it out...” 

“I apologise...” 

“Please don’t, I’m over two thousand years old and in that amount of time I have come across many many people who didn’t like me... I don’t take it personally, sometimes personalities clash is all...” 

“He’s not usually so... abrupt... or unpleasant... but I would very much like to be your friend, being one of the only people here who doesn’t have anything about them self that’s... above human I always like to know people who can break a limb or two if I need them to...” 

“I can’t say I’ve ever been in a fight... mainly because I can move really really fast... like...” before Sam can register what’s happened or anyone else in here, I’m out of my seat and in the one vacated by the Captain “...that...” 

“I see... or rather I don’t...” he pushes my bowl towards my new dining position “... but I like it? I gotta tell you... I am... and don’t tell anyone... a BIG fan of the Vampire Diaries... I broke some bones last year had to spend some times sitting down and turned it on with the intention of it just being on in the background and somehow ended up fully engrossed”

“Ahhh yes... I mean they got the compelling thing right but that’s about it... although... there’s a reason a lot of it was filmed at night...” 

“Real vampires?” 

I laugh I can’t help myself “... because it’s ABOUT vampires Sam...” 

He returns my laughter “... oh man... you had me there... so this whole one true mate destiny thing... isn’t that... annoying?” 

“Oh you have no idea, and it’s so ridiculous because I STILL rush around thinking I have to do things because it could be any day, they could just be here and WHAM... I’m gonna start dying, granted not immediately... so it’s why I’m constantly learning... I’m starting to doubt it’s going to happen though... I mean, two thousand years, it was probably some weird witchy bullshit... fuck witches... what about you? I mean you’re... dazzling... what’s up with that?” 

“You flirting with me?” 

“Is it working?” 

“Sadly Princess I don’t think I’m your destiny” 

“I figured you’d say that... can’t blame a girl for trying though right?” 

“I mean who’d be dumb enough to turn down this chocochino...” 

“Don’t sell yourself short... you’re at the very least a chocolate muffin...” 

“An over priced rip off of the real thing... cake?” 

“I mean I could have gone with cake pop but I didn’t want to offend you...” 

“I like you...” he holds out his hand to me, I shake it “... friends?” 

“Friends...”


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s POV

Ugh back, my back hurts, why does my back hurt? Must’ve fallen asleep on the couch. Before I can open my eyes there’s a bright light and then a loud scream, a loud female scream. 

I sit bolt upright and open my eyes. Standing in front of me is the vampire, she’s by the blinds which she obviously just opened, and despite her body being covered in an oversized night shirt she’s folded in on herself one arm across her chest, other hand covering her crotch. 

“Captain Rogers?” 

“Your Highness?” 

“You’re... here.... or rather... there... on the couch... you weren’t there when I retired to my bedroom...”

“Yes I....” have no idea how I got here? ... and in my pyjamas... lie “... was concerned... that you were in... danger...” 

“I thought soldiers were trained to not fall asleep on... watch?” 

“I’m not a soldier and also I...” 

“Don’t like me? I’m a problem? Yeah heard you loud and clear... can I offer you breakfast to make up for your... inconvenience?” 

“That won’t be necessary” I’m in my feet and out of the door “... Your Highness...” I slam it behind me as I pass the guards stationed by the door I hear sniggering. I wait until I’m in the elevator and facing toward them holding the door open “...from now on NO ONE not even me goes into that suite without a guard hearing the inhabitants express permission to enter do I make myself clear?” 

The both stand up straighter “... yes Captain...” 

As the doors slide closed I slump against the back wall. How did I get there? What do I last remember? I remember a late night run on the treadmill, I remember running until I was exhausted hoping it would aid me in a restful nights sleep. I showered when I got back to the penthouse, put my pyjamas on and... where was Sam? Did we watch something? Did I read a book? Look at my phone? Where is my phone? Did I open the box under my bed with the remnants of Savannah’s cupboard of heartbreak and have a little something to further aid the sleeping process? 

I gotta get out of this tower, it’s too fucking... weird. 

I get to the penthouse, don’t bother getting dressed, just put on the UGG boots I felt compelled to buy after seeing how cozy they were and grab a jacket. My cell is on the dining table, screen blank, so nothing needs my attention right now. When I get to the parking level I notice that someone, more than likely Tony has changed the license plate on my car and where it once said Captain with a mini shield next to it, now it reads ‘America’s Ass’ great... just... great. 

Where am I going? Ugh, anywhere but the tower. The tower with the... weirdness. My internal autopilot takes me to Brooklyn, because of course it does and for the second time today, with little recollection of how I got somewhere I arrive at Bucky’s shop. 

“Hello?...” Hopper greets me as I open the side door, tail wagging happily, he gets on his hind legs so I can fuss him, he’s getting big, so big, not the small white ball of fur Bucky adopted last year, last year that feels like it was decades ago now “... hey pup... where are your humans huh?” 

“Fuckass? That you?” 

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that but yes... it’s... me” 

As I round into the main body of the shop I see Bucky at his work bench, he’s got part of what I assume is an engine spread out. At least that’s normal? But then I see Savannah, she’s laid out on a sun lounger, headphones in, in the middle of the shop. For anyone else that would be weird, for Savannah? No, just a Wednesday. 

“What’s up?” 

“What’s she doing?” 

“Relaxing... she can’t hear me... or you... bought ONE wedding magazine, had a meltdown, vomited her feelings and here we are...” he motions his flesh over up and down her body, she’s got dark sunglasses on, they’re shaped like hearts, and a huge hoody that looks more like a wearable fleece blanket, it’s yellow with cartoon wizards on “... oh and the sun lounger is one that we bought for the roof of the apartment... well we bought two but she built one and now she’s laid on it listening to... some pod cast about the theory of black holes or something so... why are you...” he looks me up and down “... are you in your pyjamas?” 

“Yes?” 

“That’s not... good?” 

“No...” 

“You need her don’t you?” He points to Savannah who I’m more than sure is actually asleep right now

“I think so... sorry?” 

“Don’t be... maybe it’ll distract her away from the vomiting...”

“What’s with that?” 

“When she gets over emotional she throws up... happened when we moved in here... happened at Jed’s wedding, doesn’t have to be a bad emotion just a strong one... to be honest I’d been waiting on it happening since I proposed, so...” 

“Freaked out?” 

“Oh yeah... BIG TIME...” he mimics Savannah’s strong New York accent “... oh god... am I supposed to pick a colour scheme? What the fuck is a centrepiece? I wouldn’t wear any of these dresses... oh no...” he stops talking and makes the sound of her throwing up 

“Just... elope?” 

“Janis... and I quote ‘you may be older than my father and have a metal arm but if I do not get to be at my child’s wedding I will string you up by the balls, dip you in honey and release a swarm of angry bees’ so that’s out...” 

“You realise you’ve gone from being under the control of HYDRA to being whipped by Savannah and in turn, Janis?” 

He beams at me, and it’s... he certainly smiles a hell of a lot more now, maybe more than I’ve ever known him to “Wouldn’t have it any other way pal... just a second then...” he puts down the parts he was working on and rounds his workbench to stand over the sun lounger, but instead of rousing her with affection he kicks the leg of the lounger “... Dr Space Nerd...” 

“No... I don’t want a copy of Vogue Weddings...” 

He’s bend down and pulls her headphone out “No Doll... there’s someone here who needs your help...” 

She sits up pulling out her other headphone and pushes her sunglasses up looks me up and down then puts her glasses back on and lays back down “... have you come to be an asshole to me too?” 

“No...” I sigh because I know what I need to say to get her to listen to me “... help me Savannah Rogers, you’re my only hope...” 

She raises her sunglasses again and looks at me narrowing her eyes “... you’re in your pyjamas?” 

“Yes...” 

“I always assumed Captain America slept in night gown, like Rip Van Winkle...” 

“Again I’m a hundred, not from Victorian times...” 

“Whatever you say Rip... so... what’s happening?” She shuffles up the lounger so she’s sat crossed legged rested against the back of it and pats the lower part for me to go sit on, which I do, only Hopper decides to get on there with me. It feels sturdy enough to take us all, I hope. 

“Woke up this morning... not in my bed” 

“I see... and the problem is?” 

“Woke up on the couch in the vampire’s apartment...” 

“Did she not want to... cuddle after?” Bucky’s gone back to his bench and resumed his... tinkering 

“She did not know I was there until she got up and opened the blinds... and also I have no idea how I got there... I went to the gym, went back to the penthouse, took a shower, got ready for bed and then... no idea...” 

“You live in a building full of cameras and didn’t think to check the footage before you came racing out here in your pyjamas?” Savannah’s giving me her best you’re an idiot face and pointing at me

“But then I’d have to explain WHY I wanted to see it? Wouldn’t I?” 

“No... you just ask FRIDAY... I mean I assume...” 

“I’m an idiot...” 

Bucky points a grimy spanner in my direction “... You said it Pal...” 

“So... why are you being an asshole?” 

“Denial is a river in Egypt Steve...” 

“Ugh... why must you two gang up on me?” 

Savannah shrugs “... you came here for help?” 

“Can you not do... where you hold my hand and tell me what I see?” 

“She’s not a crystal ball Fuckass...” 

“You want me to see if you had a dream that lead you to... her?” 

“Yes?” 

“Fine...” I look at her with uncertainty “... hold my dam hand Steven...” 

“Yup... yup...” she’s warm, she’s always warm, her nail polish is always chipped, black and chipped, almost like she coloured them in with pen “... anything?” 

“It’s still like I’m looking down a tunnel, but you were dreaming, you don’t remember?” 

“Nope...” 

“Erm... well as you know my geography is terrible but it looks like Italy? Rome... I think that’s the colosseum... but it’s not like my echoes I can’t feel an emotion or smell anything or know if there’s a purpose? I mean the colosseum could tell us many things but... I don’t see you getting from wherever you fell asleep to where you woke up though... sorry...” 

She lets go of my hand “... thank you for looking...” 

“Now tell me why you’re being an asshole...” 

“I don’t have to be friends with everyone I meet...” 

“I don’t like everyone I tattoo but I’m not an asshole to them for the sake of it...” 

“It’s just... easier...” 

“Easier than what?” 

“Than admitting I’m attracted to an ancient vampire? I mean what kind of relationship could you have with a vampire? No point in falling in love because you’d die and they wouldn’t... and ugh I am supposed to protect her from other vampires not fuck her...” 

“You’re an idiot” Bucky’s given up the spanner and is just using his metal hand “... you know having a metal right arm would’ve been so much easier seeing as I’m not left handed...” 

“Both of you said not to think with my dick and... to find someone... normal... a vampire? A vampire is the very definition of NOT normal?” 

Savannah is up and off the lounger and headed to a pile of books rested on a stack of boxes, I look at Bucky and he just shrugs. Once she’s found the book she must be looking for she brings it back and sits down next to me again.

“After your... dream AND my... feeling that something was coming I did some reading...” 

“Nerd...” She screws up her nose and shakes her head at Bucky’s statement 

“You read every Harry Potter book in two weeks...ANYWAY... so you’re familiar with the idea of multiverses right?” I nod “... so... I mean they’re not just theory, I think Dr Strange can move between them... but that’s not the point the point is...” she opens the book to a marked page and shows me a photograph of two separate bodies both with the same birthmark, it’s shaped like a number six “... that’s a soulmate mark... in one of these multiverses people are born with a mark that identifies them to their own true mate... from what I’ve read they don’t have to be birthmarks they can be like a tattoo, and it doesn’t have to be numbers, it can be a phrase, or a symbol, the possibilities are limitless... and you and her both share the same mark...” 

“But we don’t live in a universe where that’s a... thing” 

“Sometimes things cross over, it’s not unheard of...” 

“Plus I don’t have my mark anymore the serum got rid of it?” 

“I think that means that she was destined for you whether you were...” Savannah waves her hand up and down my body “... or as you were before...” 

“This is bullshit...” 

“I think you’ll find it’s destiny...” 

“You and Bucky don’t have... marks and he described you as his soul mate?” 

“And you just said Pal we don’t live in a universe where they’re a ‘thing’... so perhaps me and Savannah aren’t ‘destiny’ more... happy coincidence... doesn’t mean you and the Princess aren’t...” 

“She’s already been married twice before” 

“So?” Savannah shrugs 

“It’s not the forties anymore Steve, just because someone has been married before... it doesn’t matter... not now... and plus you are not religious so... what happened to them?” 

“Well I accused her of eating them...” 

Savannah takes a noticeable breath in so I know I’m gonna get shouted at “FOR CHRIST’S SAKE STEVE... she didn’t though... did she?” 

“No... one died in a war, and one died of old age, yet she stayed with him even though the... curse or whatever didn’t break and she remained the same, she said she loved him...” 

“Because you’ve no experience of loving someone and then them dying of old age because you haven’t grown old with them like you were supposed to...” 

“Peggy was very different Buck...” 

“Uh huh...” 

“Well you two have been a great help, thanks a bunch...” 

“You’re the one that came to us, and can I remind you that me and Savannah spent several months running away from each other because it was scary, AND she got so spooked when I first kissed her she literally bolted...” 

“What do I do?” 

“I can’t tell you that Steve, you’re a grown up, but don’t think with your dick...” 

“I didn’t think with my dick with Raven... Mystique whatever she’s called and look how that worked out... but I hear you don’t fuck the Princess...” 

“Well... not immediately anyway...” 

“Do you think SHE knows I’m supposed to be her... destiny?” 

“If she suddenly wakes up with grey hair I think she’ll get an idea that she’s met her destiny, whether or not she works out it’s you... but seeing as you’ve been a huge asshole to her for the first two days of her being in your life I’d say she probably doesn’t... so STOP being an asshole, have a conversation with her, and if you remove your pants before you’ve been on a proper DATE turn back because you’ve gone too far...” 

“Ugh... vampires” 

“Yeah about that...” Bucky’s put down his work and his looking right at me “... she’s not my first... Vampire I mean... when I threw Savannah out of the way it was like... muscle memory...” 

“HYDRA had vampires?” 

“No I think SHIELD had vampires and used them against HYDRA... I’m gonna talk to Regan about regression therapy see if she can unlock it properly... there better not be some branch of HYDRA that wasn’t destroyed because it’s purely made up of vampires or I will be PISSED...” 

“I doubt there is...” 

“In True Blood vampires infiltrated the Nazis to hunt werewolves...” me and Bucky look at her totally clueless “... ugh... are there werewolves too?” 

“I hope not...” 

“I dunno if they look like Derek Hale I’d be happy with their existence” 

“Who?” 

“Bucky has a man crush on a werewolf in show on Netflix called Teen Wolf... he also has a crush on Superman” 

“Well who doesn’t?”

“Right?” 

“I should go back to the tower, to at the very least get dressed... sorry Hopper...” he’s still on the sun lounger, head on my knee, dozing “... come on pup...” doesn’t move

“Hopper...” he lifts his head at Bucky’s voice “... down pup come on...” he does a huge yawn and clambers off me to go sit next to Bucky behind his workbench. 

“Sorry I couldn’t be more help Steve...” 

“Hey no, I don’t know what I expected, to be honest when I pulled out of the tower I just let my internal autopilot take over and this is where I ended up...” I lift myself up from the lounger and as I do so Savannah resumes her stretched out position “... sorry I interrupted your love bubble... again” 

“More like vomit bubble...” 

“Please don’t say vomit... my stomach still hurts...” 

“Your stomach hurts because you need to go to Planned Parenthood...” 

“I know... I know...” 

This seems like a non me conversation “Do I want to... no... none of my business...” 

“Are you still here? Go get your vampire destiny...” Savannah’s put her sunglasses back on and is making shooing motions with her hands. 

I look at Bucky “... don’t look at me Pal... she’s the psychic... if she says go... then go... and remember...” 

“I know... no thinking with my dick... got it” 

As I walk across the shop and open the door I hear them playfully bickering, and it makes me wonder. Would having a... Princess maybe not such a bad thing?


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily’s POV

———

“Your Highness, Captain Rogers is requesting permission to enter the studio...” 

“Erm... ok...” 

After finding Captain Rogers on the couch in my lodgings, in his nightwear I hadn’t been able to settle while trying to work. Plus I’ve been cooped up in this... Tower for three days now I needed to stretch out. So I consulted the... map that Mr Stark provided for me on my Stark Industries tablet which is more or less a remote control for the building and it told me there was a dance studio on the ‘sports level’. It’s been a while since I... danced but perhaps losing myself in it will take my mind away from how unwelcome I’ve been made to feel by the Captain, the Captain who wants to access the studio right now. Why can’t he just... walk in? Has he misunderstood some vampire lore about being invited? Because it’s me that needs to be invited in, not him. Not that I do, those rules don’t apply to me. 

I don’t stop what I’m doing, mainly because I’m right in the middle of a barre exercise and I’ll lose my concentration if I do. I’d been looking at my arm making sure to extend it correctly but when I look in the mirror I do stop because Captain Rogers (now dressed) is standing just inside the door clutching a bunch of flowers. 

“Your Highness...

“Captain Rogers? Did you need my assistance with something?” 

“Actually yes...” he crosses the studio and hands me the flowers, lilies to be exact, they smell wonderful “... firstly I want to apologise, I was rude and unwelcoming and it was unacceptable and unnecessary...” 

“That’s why the... flowers?” 

“Partially but they are also an invitation... to erm... dinner? Tonight?” 

“That’s not necessary Captain, I accept your apology... no need to put yourself out...” 

“I would be an honour, I would very much like the chance to get to know you... I love history and you have lived through a lot of it so... six? Obviously we can’t go out, because other vampires want to chop your head off so my... apartment? If you’re agreeable?” 

“Oh I forgot you’re technically a pensioner hence the early dinner...” 

“If I’m a pensioner then what does that make you?” 

“Immortal...” 

“Touché... however we can meet later if you prefer?” 

“Six is just fine, I was yanking your chain... Captain...” 

He leans into me, putting his head over my right shoulder and whispers into my ear “... please... call me Steve... save the Captain for... later...” he stands up straight again “... so six, my apartment... just bring yourself... ballet huh? ... if anything I’d have figured you for a foxtrot kind of girl...” 

“Ballet is just one part of my dance repertoire... Steve... I’ll see you at six...” 

He bows to me with a flourish before literally marching out of the studio. Was he just... flirting with me? I push the thought to the back of my mind and finish my routine. 

I’m not one for ‘dressing up’ when you’ve lived as long as me you learn that comfort is key. I spent far too many years stuffed into corsets and over starched scratchy fabrics, the sixties were... itchy. Meaning when I step into the elevator and ask Friday to take me to Steve’s apartment I’m in my jeans and an eighties band tee, they’re my fanciest jeans, but they’re still jeans. And sneakers because ditto on centuries of footwear, I miss the days of going everywhere barefooted, though not the stepping in... unpleasant substances. 

As the doors slide open to reveal the apartment, a space much like the one provided to me only with more evidence of it being inhabited, I overhear a conversation not meant for my ears. Although they are speaking quite loudly and I don’t need my enhanced hearing to know that. 

“I’m almost a hundred I don’t need a chaperone Sam...” 

“Uh huh well yes you do... two reasons... one, I’m staying so you don’t turn vampiric royalty into a booty call and two because weirds things are happening and the only person who seems to have a handle on said weirdness is Little Rogers and we’ve both bugged her enough this week, SO... I’ll... excuse myself later... IF there’s no weirdness...”

I cough loudly but they don’t hear me. 

“Fine...” 

“See... atta boy Cap... now... don’t be weird” 

“The weirdness just happens I can’t help it...” 

“Hello?”

Sam and Steve’s faces appear around a wall they’ve been stood behind “Lily... hello... come in...” Steve beckons me into the apartment, as I walk in I can see they’d been stood behind a wall where the kitchen and dining table is “... please... sit down...” he pulls me out a chair at the table “... can I get you a drink?” 

“What do you have?” 

Sam’s opened the refrigerator “... we have... protein shakes... no you don’t seem like a protein shake kinda lady... erm... beer? ... no... ahhhha... white wine?... it’s a good one... in that it cost more than ten dollars...” 

“Wine sounds amazing... thank you...” a large full glass is out down in front of me 

“So...” 

“So...” my companions for the evening are sat down either side of me where I’m at the ‘head’ of the table

“So?” 

“Steve doesn’t cook...” 

“It’s true... so... I thought we’d play... uber eats roulette?” 

“I see and how do we do that?” 

Steve pulls his iPad into his hands “... I open the app, and scroll till someone says stop...” 

“Who gets to say stop?” 

“Are you familiar with Rock Paper Scissors?” queries Sam

“Obviously...” 

“Cap count us down...” 

“Hands on deck please where I can see em... ok... players ready?” Sam and I nod “... three... two... one... THROW IT” 

I go paper Sam goes rock “... did you...” 

“Nope... I swear... no vampire speed... I mean I could if I wanted to but, where’s the fun in that...” 

Sam narrows his eyes at me “... I concede... the Princess wins...” 

Steve puts his finger on the iPad screen “... shout stop... anytime from... NOW” 

“STOP” 

“And we are having... Five Guys...” 

“Well played your highness...” 

“Why, thank you Sir...”

“Sam the usual?” 

“You know it...” 

“Lily?” 

“Erm... huge cheeseburger, huge fries... no drink though, even a vampire constitution can’t handle wine and milkshake...”

He clicks the screen a few times “Done... so... I’d like to ask you some questions...” 

“Steve can you not have a conversation with her?” 

“The questions will start a conversation?” 

I take a large gulp of my wine “... ask away... I apologise if my answers aren’t satisfactory... I have lived a very long life and just with humans, my memory has faded with time...” 

Steve looks thoughtful and takes a swig of his beer “... royalty huh?” I nod “... do you have a crown?” Sam doesn’t object to this question as he remains quiet 

“Yes? ... do you want me to describe it?” Two head nods “... it’s currently on loan to the main museum in the Capital of Iceland, Reykjavik... it’s made from animal bones that were carved and shaped into a crown, it has no... precious metals or stones and it was made in such a way that it could have seasonal flowers and sprigs woven into it... the museum obviously do not know I am the original owner of the crown... I have archeological credentials so...” I take a sip of my wine, my answer seems to have been satisfactory 

“The speed thing...” Steve looks like he’s choosing his words carefully “... you never get tired?” 

“Ahhh... I do get tired, just like a person does, but I don’t experience the same... effects as a human, I don’t... get loopy after not sleeping for a couple of days? I mean I know I’m tired but... the longest I went was a week, I become... slower when I don’t sleep...” 

“So you could run across America?” 

“In theory... but... imagine being on a motorcycle on a highway going very fast, without a helmet that covers your face... there’s bugs and wind and rain... it’s not... pleasant... so I have never run further than... fifty miles? that’s enough, and it’s not... speed of light fast... it’s almost like a hummingbird so if people saw me they would see me as if I was motionless, then when they looked again I’d be gone... I don’t do it a lot... and I have to concentrate when I do... the variables are too great to just zip around, you can hit people and cars and... most embarrassingly... trees...” 

“Show me...” Steve lifts his arm out towards the main room of the apartment 

“You won’t be able to see Steve...” warms Sam 

“I’ll slow it down slightly... ready?” They both nod and I get up from my chair, take a lap of the apartment, picking a book from the shelf as I go to prove that I did move “... Moby Dick? I mean it’s a very nice metaphor about a whale?” I throw the book on the table between them 

“I didn’t even...” 

“Told ya Cap...” 

“Do the bat...” 

“No... you are... just no...” 

“I didn’t mean to offend...” 

“Oh I’m not offended it’s just... erm... I can erm... turn into the bat whilst dressed no problem it’s just turning back into... not the bat... when my clothes are in a pile on the floor...” 

Steve blushes, and it’s... adorable? “Oh... I don’t know why I... I mean you obviously know about the Hulk and I’m now realising how we have to take a change of clothes for him... sorry that was a dumb question...” 

“That’s ok...” 

“Would you tell me about... Peggy?” 

“STEVE...” 

“I don’t mind... honestly... erm well to explain... I ‘aided’ in both the second and first world wars, during the first I was sent in to guide troops to safety when there was a mustard gas attack because it didn’t have any effect on me... and then the second I was more... intelligence... and Peggy would send me to... retrieve physical copies of plans, maps, files... because I could be in and out without anyone really noticing I was there... when she sent me after you it was after Howard had already tried to find you, and well I’m a strong swimmer... but I’m sorry... it was like looking a needle in a haystack, it could’ve taken me until you were discovered to even catch a glimpse of where you’d ended up, I may be fast but I am still only one... person...” 

He reaches out and touches my hand and I feel that strange electricity humming under my skin again “... I’m sure that some of the information that you provided the war effort aided some of my missions...” 

“... after the war... well I lost touch with Peggy, it’s hard because you can’t be ‘out’ to everyone and when you don’t start to age...” he’s still touching my hand “...I was sorry to hear she’d passed away...” 

Sam looks between me and Steve smiling. 

“Captain Rogers?” I’d not even heard the elevator doors open but they had, revealing one of the guards that followed me everywhere holding out three bags filled with our Five Guys order “... these are for you...” 

“I’ll get those...” he releases my hand and practically runs to retrieve the bags bringing them back to the table “... seeing as you’re royalty... do you require a plate?” 

“What do you think...” he hands me the bag with my name on and sits back down

“WAIT...” I’ve got a fry halfway to my mouth but stop when Steve speaks “... I... didn’t see... at lunch... do your...” he points to his teeth “... when you eat... regular food?” 

“Not usually... because they’re sharp and I tend to bite myself...” 

“Ok... sorry I just... didn’t want to be erm... surprised...” 

“Steve when I came back from lunch yesterday do you not think that if I’d seen her fangs I would’ve told you...” 

Steve takes a bite of his burger “... hadn’t thought of that...” 

“Don’t speak with your mouthful... company eating rules Steve...” 

He swallows his mouthful of food “...sorry... I am curious though... you’ve lived for so long and... you’re a... lady?” 

“Are you referring to the oppression of the fairer sex?” 

“Yes...” 

“Well... it hasn’t always been that way... thinking of females as the... weaker sex is... well in my lifetime a relatively new idea... it started around the sixteen hundreds, why I don’t know, I tend to... or rather tended to dip in and out of civilisation... I’d been fairly secluded while the rest of the world was growing, when I returned I found I was considered a second class citizen... and Sam let me say that my struggles as a woman pale in comparison to being oppressed and judged simply by the colour of my skin... but when I wanted to go... places where ‘ladies’ were not allowed I simply dressed as a man...” Steve almost chokes on his beer “... by the time I wanted to do that the fashion at the time made it easy, women wore corsets, of which I was happy not to... and finding gentleman’s clothes? Well I’m a vampire I can move fast... but when I was born being a girl didn’t mean me any different in the ideology of what I could achieve or become, there were many great female warriors and soldiers... but now... it’s still... hard... especially as my chosen fields are very much male dominated but it’s more that young girls aren’t encouraged to pursue some career fields and that’s sad...” 

“What about slaves... forgive my bluntness Your Highness but you very much lived in the time of slavery....”

“I have never had... staff? sometimes I have had assistants or interns to help with a project but I have never... because the physical ownership of a person shouldn’t happen not now, not then, not ever... BUT I was aware that... certain plantations fell... terrible... accidents be felled the owners... there was a... hhhmmm... vampiric uprising... amongst slaves... and a... newborn vampire is... not in control of their emotions, strength...” 

“Well... I mean... thank you vampires?” 

“You said sometimes you... hibernate?” 

“Yes, it’s quite simple, I stop taking my blood supplement, after a couple of days I fade like I’m in a coma... the problem is... waking up... I need someone to erm... feed me, not their blood, although I’m sure others do that... the longest I slept was for a hundred years but it became difficult to find people to revive me... I’d entrust my erm... body to a coven and they’d wake me... that was when I used to trust them... and I only did it because I became bored and frustrated with the constraints of the time I was living in...”

“A hundred years?” 

“After my husband... I... worlds longest sulk?” 

“Sorry I’ve hit a sore spot there huh?” 

“It’s ok...” 

“... before... vampires wanted to chop your head off with a sword has anyone else ever... hunted you?” 

“There are vampire hunters yes, but as I am not... atypical in my lifestyle they tend not to bother me, there’s the real version of Van Helsing a family where the mantle of ‘Hunter’ has been passed through the generations and then there’s... Blade... Blade is an anomaly... he’s also a born vampire but he’s half human, he’s mother was pregnant with him when she was attacked, she died but he survived and he... erm... disposes of the problematic vampires... I have never met him only been told of him... I have no quarrel with him, I... it’s not that I dislike other vampires, I just tend to... stay out of things that don’t involve me...” 

“... and you’ve always lived among humans?” 

“Yes... before ‘science’ there was ‘magic’ a time when no one questioned things in the way they do today, things that are... not easily explained... I was able to live among many different civilisations as a vampire... experience their cultures, all around the world, but it became harder as the world stopped believing in magic... became more reliant on... technology... there are still some hidden tribes in the far flung corners of the world that know what I am... and because they’re cut off from modern civilisation it can be... pleasant to be able to move as I was born to...” 

“... you slow yourself?” 

“At first, it’s felt... odd, but now I do it out of habit... and it’s not just... walking, it’s all my movements even this...” I wave a fry through the air in front of my face “... I also have to remember not to... break things... be gentle in my movements... the world was not built to withstand the strength of a vampire...” 

Sam who’s been on his cell most way through dinner and not involved in the conversation finally looks up “... are you psychic?” 

“Not that I’m aware... though... when a human becomes a vampire if they have something about them... not a mutant but a... skill of sorts it can become stronger in their new life... as I was born vampire I don’t possess anything like that... unless you were to drink my blood then there’s a... bond... but it is short and fleeting... the person would inherit my memories but they wouldn’t be as vivid as I see them... and you wouldn’t have them forever” 

“So you don’t ever get... feelings? Like a... what’s the word... foreshadowing” 

“I can’t say I do Sam... should I? Is there a fictional psychic vampire who is psychic and you’re disappointed I’m not?” 

“What do you know about Egypt?” asks Steve, Sam’s still typing on his cell 

“I lived there, after my parents died, I wanted to be as far removed from my home land as possible, I believe they actually made a hieroglyph in my honour, there are other vampires depicted but mine signals friend not fear...” 

“Ahhh...my nephew is online ready to get his butt kicked by me on the X Box... so... this has been... informative...” Sam stands up taking his beer with him “... Goodnight Your Highness” 

“Night Sam...” I look back to Steve incredibly aware that we are now alone, and j don’t want there to be an awkward silence, it was bad enough when he acted rudely “... do you have family Steve?” 

“Would you like another glass of wine?” I nod and he pours more wine in my glass “... only my chosen family, but I had lost both my parents by the time I enlisted in the army... so there were no Rogers waiting when I came back, Bucky discovered a great niece who very much looks like his sister did...” 

“Cute?” 

“Ridiculously so...” 

“And you didn’t ask her on a date? I mean if she looks like his sister, I thought all guys crushed on their friends sisters?” 

“Ahhh well one, Rebecca his sister, there was a large age gap, she was much younger and his great niece is very gay” 

“Sorry... I didn’t mean too... did I say the wrong thing? Sometimes my brain doesn’t slow itself before words come out of my mouth...” 

“It’s fine...” 

“I guess coming back after all that time must’ve been a shock in regards to peoples sexualities being more... open” 

“Well...” he takes a big gulp of his beer “... actually I erm... don’t have a preference so... kinda been a good thing for me...” 

“I see...” I look at him over my wine glass, he’s blushing again “... I have lived a long time and experienced many different... people so...” I feel as though I’m treading on somewhat dangerous questioning so change the subject “... did you ever want a family of your own?” 

“Of course... when I enlisted I figured I’d come back from war and some... one... would take pity on me being a smaller... guy, then after the serum I still thought I’ll go home after the war, have a family... didn’t happen... and since I’ve been back... well I’ve been kind of busy to be honest” 

“Saving the world?” 

“Something like that... speaking of world saving, is there perhaps some... skills it would be handy for us to learn, to defend against those who seek to...” he makes a slicing motion across his throat 

“Chop off my head?” 

“Yes” 

“I do have... or rather I did have... weapons suitable for... the disposal of... problems, all I have now are the designs, which I’ve passed on to Mr Stark with a hope he can replicate them, however I’m more than happy to advise your team on what to do in case of a vampire attack... though like I said, you’re all safe... vampires, especially ones who live within covens tend not to interfere with... human affairs... they find them... dull...” 

“It must’ve taken a lot of courage... to ask for help” 

“I’ve never needed help... after the book was taken rumours started swirling about its contents but as you can imagine you can’t Google ‘is a vampire coming to chop off my head’ so I relied on word of mouth, then one night my apartment was broken into and I was... attacked, with a sword... so... for a while I laid low... I packed up my belongings into the storage unit and... yet they still found me... and again I ran, I tried to contact SHIELD but didn’t know who to speak to... I’m pretty sure that you don’t get a ‘vampires exist’ pamphlet in your welcome pack upon employment... and you can’t just walk in and ask to speak to the director... so when I discovered you could pay to meet Mr Stark I figured it was my best shot, especially as he was contracted to SHIELD... I’d been waiting a while... I had to reschedule as he needed to take an unexpected trip to... Europe?” Steve splutters on his beer again “...I’d been quite literally hiding in some... awful places so this... is... nice? Especially having a bed...” 

“Do vampires... dream?” 

“I do... do you... you seemed to have had a vivid dream this morning?” 

“I’ll be honest... I have no idea how I got there...” 

“I see... are you prone to... sleepwalking?” 

“Not until last night, night terrors yes, I’ve seen enough things to turn my hair grey which sometimes no matter how much therapy I have or how much time I have to heal still get dragged up by my subconscious but... sleepwalking, no... I apologise...” 

“Don’t think you can help it, therefore it’s not something to forgive?” 

“Well... I’ve informed the guards that no one is to enter your... apartment without your express permission...” 

“Even you?” 

“Especially me...” 

“Shame...” 

“Shame?” 

“I have been known to enjoy an unexpected... cuddle? Provided your not brandishing a sword towards my neck...” he chokes again “... do I make you... nervous?” 

“I didn’t know vampires existed until three days ago...” 

“This has been... enjoyable... can I help you with clearing away before I leave?” 

“You’re leaving?” 

“I... erm... sorry I need to take my... medication...” 

“You don’t need to... well... I... am not squeamish...” 

“I appreciate that, but I don’t have any about my persons... if I’m honest I wasn’t expecting this evening to be so... pleasant...” 

“I fully take the blame for your thinking on that” 

“Can I pay you for my dinner? ... or the wine?” 

“While I appreciate your independent woman...ness.... it’s on me, you can get the next one...” 

“Next one?” I push my chair away and stand up, he mirrors my actions 

“If you’d allow me? Without the chaperone...” 

“Yes... I mean I’d enjoy that... explain the chaperone?” 

“He lives here?” He shrugs his shoulders “... can I walk you back to your suite...” 

“I think I’ll be safe enough... I have... chaperones everywhere I go right now...” I start to make my way to the elevator, he follows closely behind me, I swear I feel his fingers brush the base of my spine and once again I get the... tingles “... thank you... for a pleasant evening... Steve...” I turn round to kiss his cheek but he turns his head as I do and our lips meet for the briefest of seconds “... oh my god... I’m so sorry...” 

He smiles back at me, this goofy lopsided smile that I feel is only reserved for special people “... Goodnight Lily...” I step into the open elevator next to the waiting guard “... don’t be a stranger...” 

“I won’t...” the doors close with him still smiling at me 

I most definitely won’t... Captain.


End file.
